Liberté
by Ilene
Summary: OS, spoilers jusqu'à HBP. Parce que Draco savait qu'il ne pourrrait pas tuer.


**Liberté**

Un choix. Cela faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'en faire un. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait pas _envisagé _d'en faire un. Parce qu'un Malfoy se doit de se comporter dignement, bien sûr, et que cela implique d'obéir. Longtemps, il avait été fier de cette logique imparable que les traîtres à leur sang et à leur rang étaient incapables de comprendre. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, les yeux fixés sur ses mains si pâles, il envisageait de jeter tout cela, de renier ces valeurs plus _nobles _que tous les grands idéaux de Dumbledore. Pour la première fois, il pensait à _désobéir_. Et la seule idée lui donnait la nausée et lui faisait tourner la tête. Draco avait le choix, et il aurait voulu ne pas l'avoir. Cela aurait été _si _facile, s'il avait pu regarder le seigneur des ténèbres dans les yeux et promettre d'assassiner Dumbledore sans rien ressentir, sans que son esprit lui hurle son effroi et que son coeur gémisse son dégoût. Draco croyait que c'était tellement _facile_, avant. Il savait que son père avait tué, qu'il avait arraché des hurlements de douleur à tant de personnes. Et il avait cru, corps et âme, que pour lui aussi, ce serait facile, qu'à son tour, il s'agenouillerait devant le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps et aurait la force, la _noblesse_ de jurer de décimer, de supplicier et de tortionner. Mais il s'était trompé. Il s'était trompé sur la vie, sur la morale, sur l'honneur, sur la noblesse, et surtout sur lui-même. Parce qu'il n'y _arrivait pas_. Il avait tout essayé pour se convaincre qu'anéantir Dumbledore était la chose à faire. Et en un sens, c'était le cas. S'il acceptait ce rôle et accomplissait sa tâche, il deviendrait le plus envié des mangemorts, le plus craint également. Tous ses rêves de de gloire, de puissance et de grandeur prendraient forme.

Mais il n'aurait plus d'âme. C'était là le prix à payer, et Draco ne l'avait jamais compris auparavant. Parader dans Poudlard ne lui coûtait rien. Rire de Potter non plus. Se moquer des sangs-de-bourbe encore moins. Mais verser le sang de quelqu'un, c'était beaucoup plus difficile (impossible ?), et, il le savait, cela lui coûterait tout le respect de lui-même qu'il possédait. C'était la condition pour être capable, par la suite, de sourire cruellement devant un enfant se tordant de douleur et pour rendre son père fier de lui. Et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à cela. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas, bien sûr. Il n'était pas lâche_ à ce point_. Et pourtant, l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait, il aurait tant voulu la noyer sous les larmes ! Parce que renoncer au Seigneur, c'était rejoindre cet amoureux des sangs-de-bourbe, dont les valeurs n'avaient rien à voir avec les siennes, qu'il méprisait de tout son être. Cela signifiait aussi rejoindre la bande à Potter et tous ces gens ignominieux qui ne l'accepteraient jamais. Après tout, quel avenir s'offrait à lui dans le camp de Dumbledore ? Il perdrait son rang, son titre, sa fortune, sa place, ses amis, ses connections, son influence et toutes ses chances de mener un jour une carrière politique. Il serait pourchassé de toutes parts par les mangemorts : jamais Il ne permettrait qu'il survive s'il Le trahissait. Et à l'instant où la guerre prendrait fin, en admettant que Draco soit encore vivant, Dumbledore l'oublierait, l'abandonnerait. Draco n'était pas naïf : il n'existerait pour Dumbledore que par le prisme de son utilité. Et au fond, pourquoi tout risquer en abandonnant le Seigneur ? Ne valait-il pas mieux être dans le camp des vainqueurs, saisir la gloire et la grandeur qui étaient à porté de main ?

Non, Draco ne voyait aucune raison de refuser sa mission. Mais il ne parvenait pas à l'accomplir. La vie, pour la première fois, le confrontait à la possibilité du choix. Et Draco n'en voulait pas. Et pourtant... Pourtant il allait en faire un, parce qu'il était libre et qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

"Par le pouvoir d'un mot

Je recommence ma vie

Je suis né pour te connaître

Pour te nommer."

Paul Eluard, _Liberté_.

AN : Je ne suis pas ravie du résultat final, mais je n'aime pas trop retoucher mes textes, j'ai l'impression que ça leur enlève leur âme, alors... Voilà, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, je poursuis sur la thématique de la liberté et du choix, d'une manière un peu plus évidente que dans d'autres textes. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, surtout si vous êtes fans de Draco. C'est un personnage que je ne connais pas bien, je n'ai jamais lu de fics sur lui, mais il me touche car au fond, c'est un enfant que l'on a conditionné, et qui, en faisant le simple choix d'_hésiter_, à la fin du sixième tome, a fait preuve d'un certain courage, et je voulais réfléchir un peu sur le dilemne qui a dû le torturer. Je suis par ailleurs navrée s'il y a des incohérences avec le tome 6, mais je n'en ai que de vagues souvenirs, ce n'est pas franchement mon préféré, pour être honnête.


End file.
